gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Jeremy
American |affiliations = The Lost MC (Formerly) Billy Grey Jeremy Biker Gang Johnny Klebitz (Formerly) Jim Fitzgerald (Formerly) |vehicles = Crimson Diabolus Black Gang Burrito |voice = Adrian Martinez }} Brian Jeremy was a main character and a tertiary antagonist in The Lost and Damned. He was the Club Secretary of The Lost MC and a minor protagonist of the game until he betrayed them and created his own faction. Biography Brian Jeremy was a 39-year old acting-Lieutenant of The Lost MC and was known to be fiercely loyal to the gang's incarcerated leader, Billy Grey. He is apparently displeased with the direction Johnny Klebitz is taking the gang in due to the truce with The Angels of Death. Brian constantly argues with Klebitz over Grey, and always defends Grey, even if he is making the wrong decisions. Johnny also constantly insults him, specifically his combat skills among other things. Brian (along with Johnny, Terry, Clay, Jason and Jim) were the 6 bikers who visited Grey to pick him up from jail in the game's intro. He later appeared assisting the game in the missions Angels in America and It's War; in those cutscenes, he was seen quarreling with Johnny. Brian also backed up Billy and the gang during Billy's mass raid on the Angels of Death Clubhouse, and likely agreed with his decision to steal and keep the heroin—despite Johnny's claim that this would provoke too massive a scale of a war between the Heroin's original owners (the Algonquin Triads) and the AOD, Brian then (off-screen) physically took possession of the heroin, and then gave it to Johnny during an unsuccessful drug deal; however, despite having backup, the deal failed. In the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout, Billy Grey was seen organizing a betrayal plot against Klebitz and Fitzgerald—this would take place in the mission This Shit's Cursed. Billy and Brian would stand outside the Algonquin Triads building and allow Johnny and Jim to walk into the building, and let the Triads take their Heroin in exchange for Johnny and Jim's murders. However, in what may have been a police setup by the Triads, the police arrested Billy—Brian's attitude and words after his arrest implicate that he almost certainly is completely unaware that this was a setup by Billy, thus leaving him convinced that Johnny betrayed him. Betrayal and Death After disappearing, Brian created a faction of The Lost (the Jeremy Biker Gang). When he and his gang were confronted by Johnny's faction in End of Chapter, Brain revealed his traitorous nature—convinced that Billy's arrest was Johnny's fault, he sent his faction to (unsuccessfully) attack Johnny, Jim, Terry and Clay. Brian escaped, but considering the very large amount of hitmen who attacked, it appears as if Brian convinced many members of The Lost (in a brief time span) to join his side. Ray Boccino, who The Lost had met before, was allied with Jeremy; but not desiring the civil feud between the factions for his business with The Lost, Boccino betrayed Jeremy in Bad Standing and exposed his location to Johnny, who went and confronted Brian in Brian Jeremy's Safehouse. Johnny can either kill him here, or spare him and then later kill him after he betrayed him a second time in a Random Encounter. LCPD Database record |} Patches Brian's jacket, like any outlaw motorcycle club member's, has a lot of patches in it. Here they are, and what they mean: *'Loyal' - Due to his loyalty to Billy Grey and (formerly) to the gang. *'Secretary' - Brian is the gang's secretary. *'Brown Wings' - Indicate that he has performed oral-anal sex on a woman *'Yellow Wings' - Indicate that he has drank a woman's urine. *'I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004' - He, Terry and Johnny are the only members who have this patch. *'B.J.' - Either stands for his initials, or "Blowjob". This patch seems to be a Lost MC custom one, as there are no similar patches in any real Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs. Some of Lost MC members make fun of him because of this. It could also be stand for his name. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter (Betrayal) *Bad Standing (Can be killed) *One Random encounter (Killed, only if spared in Bad Standing) Brian Jeremy's Random Encounter Trivia * Brian never had a girlfriend, explaining that he's "not gonna waste my time for that crap", leading Johnny to question his sexual orientation. * Brian's phone number remains in Johnny's cellphone even after he is killed. * If Johnny chooses to chase Brian in Bad Standing, he will shout taunts at Johnny, saying things like: "Billy Grey fucked Ashley Butler and I watched" or "There are videos of Ashley on the internet". * Brian is one of only two characters that can be killed in both a storyline and random encounter mission, the other being Clarence Little. * Both Brian and Billy Grey were arrested for murder in 1989, hinting that they may have been working together to commit the murder. This could explain Brian's fierce loyalty to Billy. * In Action/Reaction, Johnny asks Brian if he was ever tough enough to do time, Brian says; "The only ones who do time are the ones dumb enough to get caught". Ironically, he was charged with murder in 1989 when he was 20. * Brian and Johnny Klebitz have matching tattoos of a demonic face on the right side of their necks, implying that Johnny and Brian were closer once. * In Brian's random encounter, his faction will all be armed with either an Automatic 9mm or a Sawn-off shotgun, but Brian will be armed with an Assault Shotgun. * Brian is the only character in The Lost and Damned that pronounces Johnny Klebitz's last name Klee-bitz instead of Kleh-bitz. * If you chase Brian on his bike during his random encounter, he will ride normally, as if no one were chasing him. * The only time you can call Brian and he answers is during the mission This Shit's Cursed. * If you look closely in the introduction, you can see that Brian is missing all of his patches except his B.J. patch. This is probably a minor mistake due to the fact he removed those patches after the mission End of Chapter. * Johnny has a clear disliking of Brian, even before his betrayal which causes the disliking to turn into an open hostility. This can be seen as Johnny and Brian often argue during Billy's missions, and if the mission Buyer's Market is failed with Brian's death, Johnny will call Billy and say that he has good and bad news, mentioning the bad news is that they lost a brother and the good news is it was Brian. * After Brian's death, his memorial picture is cracked due to his betrayal towards Johnny and the rest of the senior Lost members. * Even though he is the tertiary antagonist of TLAD, Brian appears in more missions than Billy, who is the main antagonist. Gallery BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Brian Jeremy. BrianJeremy-TLAD-NoSunglasses.jpg|In-game Brian without his sunglasses. End Of Chapter.jpg|Brian before betraying Johnny. Brian_Death.jpg|Brian's death. Navigation }} de:Brian Jeremy es:Brian Jeremy pl:Brian Jeremy Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Category:Antagonists Jeremy, Brian Category:The Lost Brotherhood